Greenfaith
Borne of Sebastien Sal'Torel the Greenfaith consists of him and his six children and formerly his sister as well. The Greenfaith is the primary Pantheon of the Windalves, Feralves, and Mirealves. Though druidic people of other races tend to revere them alongside nature itself. They are typically of a neutral alignment. Sebastien Sal'Torel Lord of the Greenfaith, Sword Lord, Patron of Fine Art, Father of the Elves, Grandmaster of Bodily Arts Overdeity Symbol: '''A sword wrapped in vines and flowers '''Home Plane: '''The Eight Glades(First Glade of Origin) '''Alignment: '''TN '''Portfolio: '''Art, Beauty, Discipline, Passion, Swordplay and Victory '''Worshipers: Bards, Duelists, Artists, War Leaders, Elven Royalty. Cleric Alignments: '''NG, CN, TN, LN '''Domains: Art, Competition, Creation, Elf and Liberation Favored Weapon: 'Rapier Sebastien Sal'Torel is the father of most of the other deities in the Greenfaith. He is carefree but usually leans towards good. He has a strong desire to train and discipline all his people and even his worshippers if he can. He has been known to choose several favored mortals and is said to have even visited them personally at times. He hates war unless it is a war in which the instigators only seek their own freedom. He is an exceptional tactician and loves victory in these cases. He has been known to intercede in such conflicts. He never intercedes with nature in any way though even if it is a volcanic eruption killing many people or a tidal wave to the same effect, he sees it as the natural order of things. Celestine ''Lady of Life, The White Daughter, The Swan, The Maiden Mother '''Intermediate Deity Symbol: '''A swan '''Home Plane: '''The Eight Glades(The Sixth Glade of Renewal) '''Alignment: '''NG '''Portfolio: '''Healing, Light, Rebirth, Childbirth, Conception '''Worshipers: Mothers, Wetnurses, Healers, Druids and Clerics Cleric Alignments: '''TN, NG, CG, LG '''Domains: Community, Good, Purification and Renewal Favored Weapon: '''Flail ' Celestine is the youngest daughter of Sebastien Sal'Torel and the true creator of elves. She pleaded with her father to create a people in their image, a people who she can nurish and care for. It was then that the first elves were created, the Windalves, upon the highest peaks of the world where they were safe from the taint of the world. Chora Windlyre ''The Songstress, The True Daughter, The Mistress of Mettle, The Bird Intermediate Deity Symbol: '''A lute covered in a wreath of holly. '''Home Plane: '''The Eight Glades(The Second Glade of Birds) '''Alignment: '''CG '''Portfolio: '''Music, Sword Dancing, Song, Music of Birds, Wind '''Worshipers: Musicians, Bards, Clerics, Dirges, Entertainers and Avian Creatures Cleric Alignments: '''NG, CG, CN '''Domains: Charm, Luck, Song and Trickery. Favored Weapon: '''Longsword ' Chora Windlyre was the first and eldest daughter of Sebastien Sal'Torel. She is very much like her father as a patron of art though she favors art of musical nature. When birds cease to sing it is commonly believed that they stop to listen to her play and that they mimic her the next time they sing. Sandso Sundershot ''The Hunter, The Ever Vigilant, The Great Bow, The Seeker of Sport Intermediate Deity Symbol: '''A rabbit jumping over an arrow. '''Home Plane: '''The Eight Glades(The Third Glade(The Hunting Grounds) '''Alignment: '''LG '''Portfolio: '''Archery, Sport, Hunting, Teamwork, Challenge, Dueling '''Worshipers: Druids, Ranger, Hunters, Competitors Cleric Alignments: '''NG, LG, LN '''Domains: Competition, Luck, Nobility and Strength. Favored Weapon: '''Composite Longbow ' Sandso was the first son of Sebastien Sal'Torel. He took his fathers essence in the fields of dueling and challenge. He never hunts to kill only for sport, he often uses traps as not to harm his prey. Morlarli Moonbeam ''The Moon Sister, The Daughter Who Watches, The Wild Daughter, The Mistress of Joy Intermediate Deity Symbol: '''A crescent moon with an elven woman dancing in the center '''Home Plane: '''The Eight Glades(The Fourth Glade of Celebration) '''Alignment: '''CG '''Portfolio: '''Celebration, Ceremonies, The Moon, Night, After hours recreation '''Worshipers: Clerics, Bards, Adepts, Shadow Dancers, Young People Cleric' 'Alignments: '''NG, LG, LN '''Domains: Charm, Community, Moon, Pride Favored Weapon: '''Chain Scarf ' . ' ' Morlarli is the most carefree of the children of Sebastien Sal'Torel and took his essence as far as always seeking a good time, fine wine, party and socialization. Deidra Sunlaughter ''The Nurturing Sister, The Gardener of the Gods, The Gladekeeper Intermediate Deity Symbol: '''A pile of colorful seeds pouring out of a sack and sprouting '''Home Plane: '''The Eight Glades(The Fifth Glade of Growth) '''Alignment: '''NG '''Portfolio: '''Growth of Plants, Plant-Folk, Forests, Gardens, Farmland '''Worshipers: Clerics, Druids, Farmers, Rangers, Elderly, Gardeners, Feralf Cleric Alignments: '''NG, LG, CG, TN '''Domains: Family, Plant, Protection, Trade Favored Weapon: '''Dagger ' Probably the most mature of the Greenfaith, she isn't as interested in festivities as she is in plant-life thriving, farmlands thriving, forests growing and living in harmony with nature. She is often stern with her brothers and sisters and gets along most with Celestine. Raffestum ''The Last Light, The Gatekeeper, The Final Companion, The Scribe of Lost Wishes Intermediate Deity Symbol: '''A scythe made of bone '''Home Plane: '''The Eight Glades(The Seventh Glade(Gate to the Land Beyond the Glades)) '''Alignment: '''LN '''Portfolio: '''Death, Final Wishes, Judgement, The End '''Worshipers: Sick and Dying Elves, Clerics, Gravekeepers, Dirges, Undertakers and Families of the dead Cleric Alignments: '''LN '''Domains: Exorcism, Fate, Law, Repose Favored Weapon: '''Scythe ' ' ' The Youngest Son of Sebastien Sal'Torel and often thought to be twin of Celestine, he governs the cycle of life for the elves she and her father created. He records their last will and final wishes and sends them on their way to the land beyond the glades. He abhors undeath and will stop at nothing to end it. Even intervene in mortal matters he is aware of. The Eighth Goddess(Dead) ''The One Whose Name is Not Known, The Sister, The All-Mother, The Balancer Overdeity Symbol:'' A tree whose crown is split into seperate seasons '''Home Plane: '''The Eight Glades(The Eighth Glade) '''Alignment: ''TN '''Portfolio: '''Nature, The Raw Unbound Elements, Life, The World '''Worshipers: Elves, Druids, Intelligent Elementals, Sorcerers Cleric Alignments: '''TN '''Domains: Air, Earth, Fire Water and Life 'Favored Weapon: '''Unarmed Strike ' ''' The Eighth Goddess is the Sister of Sebastien Sal'Torel and was slain in a battle between many deities from the other pantheons. She herself was uninvolved in the battle but was slain as a bystander by Demenes and his Allies. Her name is only known to Sebastien Sal'Torel himself, and his youngest son Raffestum. Category:Pantheons